Cosmic Love
by TwistedSky
Summary: Stefan and Elena are tired of listening to Damon and Bonnie argue, so they get a witch to cast a spell that's supposed to make them open up to each other. Instead, they end up in an alternative reality. With a baby. Post-Kat/Klaus/Elijah drama. BD SE.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim. Anyways, this took a really long time for me to get around to writing . . . but here we go! A multichapter Bamon/Stelena fic. I hope you like the first chapter!

XXXXXX

Elena Gilbert was enjoying the lull.

The lack of drama, the lack of death threats, the peace that had settled over Mystic Falls . . . or she was until on a bright, summer day she walked up to the Salvatore home and could hear Bonnie and Damon arguing without even opening the door.

It was ridiculous.

While life had moved on after the Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus debacle . . . Bonnie and Damon had not. It had been months, and yet Bonnie's hatred of Damon, and Damon's dislike of Bonnie had seemed to increase ten-fold.

It was annoying.

Elena tried to figure out why in the world Bonnie would be visiting Damon at 11 AM, but she honestly couldn't think of a reason. She sighed.

Time to face the crazies.

She opened the door, walking in to see Bonnie practically growl at Damon, and Damon keel over in pain. "That's what happens." Bonnie glared at Damon.

"Bonnie," Elena interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt this little lover's spat, but stop trying to kill him in his own home."

"I'm not trying to kill him. Just trying to maim him for a little while," but she stopped anyway. "And it's not a lover's spat."

Damon stood back up, holding his head. "I really hate it when you do that, witch."

"Then next time don't call me over here at 10 AM, saying there's an emergency, only to declare that you want me to see if I can break the spell that _I_ set so that you can read your brother's diary."

"It's a journal," Stefan said, smiling as he walked down the stairs into the room. "You two have been arguing for the past forty-five minutes. Almost done?"

Elena stared at her two friends. "Are you?" she asked. "I'm tired of all of this arguing. You two have so much hatred for each other, can't you just have deep-seated resentment you don't talk about until it makes you explode? Like normal people?" Elena rubbed her head, she was getting a bit of a headache herself.

"They aren't normal people," Stefan pointed out, his arms crossed. He smiled at his brother. "Damon is a psychopath, and Bonnie is a _witch._ Normal doesn't exist."

"Psychopath? I resent that. I do believe that's what Katherine referred to herself as."

"I meant it in the nicest way possible," Stefan shrugged.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I think it's accurate. Anyway, I don't even-" she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I don't have time for you, Damon." She turned to Stefan and Elena and smiled, "I hope you guys enjoy your picnic."

Stefan and Elena both smiled. Stefan spoke, "We will. So long as Damon stays away with his Negative Nancy nonsense."

"Negative Nancy? Where do you get this stuff, Stefan? Sometimes I really do wonder if we are related."

Stefan sighed. "Damon," he said warningly.

"Don't worry, Stefan, Damon won't ruin our fun," Elena glared at Damon. "Because he'll regret it if he does."

"True," Bonnie chimed in. "I'll help with the torture session. Anyways, I'm out," she nodded at Stefan and Elena, threw Damon a disgusted look and walked out the front door into the sunny day.

Elena sighed, "Damon, why can't you leave Bonnie alone?"

Damon turned to her. He'd been facing the door, watching as Bonnie left. "Where would the fun in that be?" He smiled. "I don't think it would be fun at all," he snapped his fingers and walked towards the front door.

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked, a little resigned, and hoping desperately that he wasn't going to go annoy Bonnie or something.

"To annoy the little witch," Damon replied matter of factly. "She said not to bother you two, which is practically an invitation to bother _her._"

Stefan and Elena watched as Damon left. After he shut the door Elena turned to Stefan, "We didn't stop him."

"Didn't even try to stop him, really." Stefan agreed.

Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Stefan's head, leaning in to kiss him. "Bonnie can handle herself."

"That she can." Stefan smiled, kissing away the rest of her thoughts of anyone except him.

XXXX

Later, as Elena bit into a chip, she laid her head on Stefan's chest, and his arm came down around her, and she decided it was time to talk about something she'd been thinking about for a while. "I think we have to do something about Damon and Bonnie."

"I think you're right," Stefan agreed. "But what?"

"I think they might just need to have sex."

"You want your best friend and my brother to have sex . . . just so that they'll stop arguing?" Stefan asked incredulously. "I actually might call it genius . . . except that that might make them argue more."

"I wish they could just talk, you know? Get some of the negativity out of the way, clear the air."

"Good luck with that," Stefan replied, fighting his desire to snort with laughter.

"You think I'm crazy." Elena stated.

"No, Elena, I think you care about them both, and you're tired of seeing them argue all of the time."

Elena sighed. "I don't think this as simple as getting them in a room together and telling them to go at it though. There's a lot of pain there."

"There is," Stefan agreed. "They need to be open and honest with each other."

"Exactly," Elena shot straight up. "Which is why we need a witch."

Stefan stared at her, blinking. "You want to matchmake them, okay. But now you need a witch? I'm a little worried that this could get out a hand fairly quickly."

"Stefan, don't you see? There's something there. And now that Damon has finally stopped pining over Katherine," _and me_ she didn't add, even though she knew they were both thinking about the same thing. "It's time."

Stefan stood up, beginning to clean up their picnic.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, confused. "Were we done?"

"Apparently. You have the matchmaking fever, and I can see the sparkle in your eyes. You want to do this now."

Elena smiled happily. "I really do."

"Then we will," he leaned to kiss her quickly before smiling and saying, "As soon as we're done cleaning up, we'll go find ourselves a witch."

Elena clapped her hands together happily. "I love you, Stefan." She sighed. "Especially for putting up with me when I get these crazy ideas."

Stefan merely shook his head, smiling. "I know. I love you too, Elena." More than she even knew, he thought.

He shook himself free of the intense fear of losing her that suddenly took over him and picked up the blanket, folding it. "Let's go."

"Witch-hunting!" Elena declared. "Wait. That's not what I meant."

"I know, just refrain from telling the witch that. I think I know someone who can help us."

And now it was an _us_ because that's what Elena and Stefan were, even if it meant that sometimes they had to go along with each other's crazy ideas.

XXXX

"You want magical therapy." The woman stated.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but kind of," Elena said nervously.

"Yes, Leila. We would be incredibly grateful if you could help us out. Think of it as a favor for an old friend." Stefan took a small bag out of the larger bag he'd grabbed before making the two hour drive to Leila's home. He handed it to the elderly woman.

Leila took the bag, looked inside of it and smiled. "Not bad, Salvatore. You always did know how to make a girl happy." She laughed. "I'm not much of a girl anymore, but I appreciate the gesture."

Elena looked back and forth between the two of them. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes," they responded in unison, smiling at each other.

"But it's okay, dear." Leila leaned over to pat Elena's hand across the coffee table. "Drink your tea."

Elena obliged. "I know this is an odd request, but we've all been through a lot, and we need some peace and quiet."

"And magic is the easy route." Leila shook her head. "It's a good thing I've been rather . . . bored lately. I do have to warn you that anytime you mess emotions and magic together, you might be surprised what happens."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "What does that . . . mean exactly? Should we be worried?"

Leila laughed, and it seemed to twinkle, showing a small sign of what she must have been like in her youth. "You should always be worried. Anyway, who are the two fools in question?"

Stefan smiled. "My brother, and Elena's best friend Bonnie." He reached into his bag again, this time pulling out one of Bonnie's crystals and one of Damon's favorite shot glasses.

"Damon?" Leila sighed. "If I must." She took the objects. "Do you know what the witch used this crystal for?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just ornamental, it just sits on her desk."

"Okay." Leila smiled. She stood up, beginning to grab the necessary elements for her spell.

She pulled out a book, looking for a specific page, then sat the book down. She placed the candles where she needed them and closed her eyes.

As she began to light the candles magically, and as she spoke the words from the text, the air seemed to hum. The crystal and the glass began to glow, then they seemed to meld together, creating a perfectly sphere of crystal/glass.

The air calmed and Leila reopened her eyes. She looked down at the sphere and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. The objects . . . they shouldn't have melded like that. Are you _sure_ she's never used the crystal for anything before? There wasn't a spell on it, but there may have been residual energies that weren't immediately obvious."

"I thought you could check for that." Stefan frowned.

"I can. But most things have energy about them, it's not always the easiest thing to tell with magical objects. Sometimes the mere attachment a witch has to it can color its use. Or the spell could have interacted with another spell. What are the chances that they're in close proximity to one another and working on a spell right now?" Leila asked.

"Fairly high, actually." Stefan groaned.

"It's just a rock though, what does that even mean?" Elena asked, worried.

"I don't know," Leila admitted. "But if I were you . . . I would check on your friends."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. "Time to go," Stefan said. "Leila, if you can figure out what happened, call us."

Leila simply smiled in response, "It may be fine. But any time a spell doesn't turn out the way you expect it to . . . you need to find out why that is. Trouble is always lurking around, waiting to pounce."

XXXX

_Meanwhile . . . _

"What are you even doing here?" Bonnie asked, sounding more than a little disgusted. She'd chosen the place where Emily had destroyed the necklace to trap the tomb vampires in order to tap into any residual power she needed. She'd realized that negativity and evil seemed to be overly attracted to Mystic Falls.

She'd been reading up on spells, and she wanted to strengthen her precognitive powers to see if evil was headed into town anytime soon.

"I came to bother you," he squatted down on the ground near her, right outside of her protection circle.

She sighed. "Bother me later. I need to focus on this spell."

"Was that an invitation? Don't mind if I take you up on it." He smiled. He watched as she continued to settle down, lighting the candles magically and sitting up straight, closing her eyes to focus. "What are you doing anyway?"

Bonnie's eyes flew open, "Communing with the earth." She rolled her eyes, but then realized that that was partially what she was doing. She was drawing the earthy power into herself, using it, and all of the dark energy, to heal this area, and use the positive magic to propel her spell forward. It was complicated . . . but necessary. And she needed total concentration. But Damon was distracting her.

"Is this the part where you get naked?" Damon asked curiously.

"This may be the part where I cut your head off. Go away Damon." She closed her eyes again.

Damon merely watched as Bonnie seemed to almost glow, and the air seemed to create a storm around her.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned, when ground started to shake.

Her eyes flew open. "Not so great!" she practically screamed. She stood up quickly, looking from side to side. "I don't know what's happening."

"Make it stop," Damon said, stepping forward, right outside of her witchly circle, staring into her eyes.

"I can't," a tear fell from the corner of her left eye.

His hand went forward, through the circle that _should_ have kept him out, and wiped the tear away.

A mess of noise and wind and leaves swirled around them. Suddenly, everything stopped.

The air seemed calm, and a bird started to chirp almost nervously.

And Damon and Bonnie were gone.

XXXXXX

Thoughts? Pretty please with Bamon and Stelena on top. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know how to explain how it took so long to update this story. Instead, I'm simply saying sorry, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Yups. Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed, favorited or story alerted this fic. I'm back on track though.

XXXXXX

Before he even opened his eyes, he was wondering what the hell just happened.

For a brief moment he thought he was just imagining that random freak storm in the middle of the forest, except then he realized that he wasn't outside, he didn't know _where_ he was, and there was a soft female body on top of his.

At that realization he opened his eyes, sitting up carefully. "Bonnie?" he asked incredulously.

She groaned.

He lifted her body off of his, getting carefully off of the bed. He looked down at Bonnie. He had no idea where he was, and he swore it had to be her fault.

He poked her. She didn't wake up. He poked her again, this time hard enough to roll her over.

She muttered a curse word and sat up. "What the hell, Damon? Were you just poking me?"

Damon rolled his eyes and attempting to ignore her anger. "We have bigger things to worry about. Like how monumentally you must have screwed up with that spell. Where'd you take us?" He looked around. "Hopefully we're still in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie practically growled. "How does this automatically have to be _my_ fault?" She looked around, trying to find some clue as to where they were.

She got off the bed, carefully as if she were in pain. Damon just looked at her, a little concerned, but refusing to show it. "Look around. We should probably try to get out of here before the owners-" she had been looking around at the walls, and she'd happened upon a picture on the nightstand, and she grabbed it. She screamed.

Damon rushed forward and grabbed it from her, screaming along with her.

Bonnie stopped screaming and slapped Damon.

"What was that for?" Damon stopped screaming.

Bonnie glared at him. "It was supposed to wake us up from this nightmare."

"You mean the nightmare where we're looking at a photo of ourselves in wedding clothes . . . kissing each other?"

"What other nightmare did you think I was talking about?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Why did you scream?"

"Same reason you did." He smirked. "I wouldn't want to be married to you anymore than you would want to be married to me. Or . . . well, maybe you do." He shot her a look that made her feel like he was attempting eye sex with her.

She merely raised an eyebrow. "What would make you think that?"

He shrugged. "You were the one playing with magic," he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Why don't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, more than a little uncomfortable about how close he was standing to her. "I have no idea where we are, or why we're here. And it's not my fault, I assure you."

Damon gave her a look that said he wasn't sure if he believed her and opened his mouth to speak.

At that moment they heard the doorbell ring, and a woman's voice ring out, "Damon, Bonnie? We're back."

Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look and walked towards the bedroom door, coming out onto the top of a staircase. They looked down.

Caroline smiled up at them. "Hey. I just brought little Emma back from her playdate with Auntie Care and Uncle Ty." Caroline held a baby in her arms. "I think you were right Bonnie. Even though they're babies, Emma and little Mason seemed to enjoy themselves together."

Bonnie and Damon merely stared down at Caroline.

Caroline's smile disappeared. "Are you guys okay?" She tilted her head to the side. "Did you not have a good time?"

Bonnie and Damon just looked at each other in confusion. Bonnie shook her head and started to walk down the staircase, wondering how she'd ended up _here_. With Damon. In this house.

She headed down and looked closely at her friend, realizing she looked . . . different. "Caroline, I-"

Caroline smiled back at her and placed the baby into Bonnie's arms. "I really have to go or I'm going to be late. Bye little Emma," she kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled at Bonnie before waving and leaving the house.

Bonnie looked down at the baby and felt the strangest feeling.

She felt like a mother.

She looked up in surprise at Damon, and met his eyes nervously. She looked away, and her glance happened upon a mirror. "Oh, crap."

XXXX

"This isn't good." Stefan said, looking around small clearing within the woods. "They were both here, but . . . where are they _now?_"

Elena sat down suddenly in the middle of the forest and started to cry.

Stefan turned to her, kneeling down on the ground next to her. "Elena—"

Elena just continued to cry, burying her head in her hands.

Stefan reached his hand out, lifting her chin so that she'd look at him. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Elena wiped her hands away at her eyes. "I should have just let them continue arguing. I should have just let it go."

"Elena, you were tired of your friends arguing. There's nothing wrong with that. You wanted to help them. You didn't know that this, whatever it is, would happen."

"What if something bad has happened? What if they're . . . dead? What if it's all my fault?"

Stefan sighed. "It isn't your fault."

"It is."

"If it's anyone's fault, it was a group effort, Elena." Stefan placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He smiled. "We'll find them."

"What if we don't?" Elena demanded. "What happens then? Your brother and my best friend are god knows where. And chances are they're battling each other to the death right now."

Stefan stroked Elena's cheek with his hand. "They'll be fine. Now, let's get all of this back to Leila, and we can see if she can tell whether two spells got mixed together and where it all went wrong, okay?"

Elena leaned into his hand. "Okay," she smiled slightly, leaning forward to kiss him.

A bird started chirping obnoxiously. "I think that's our cue to go," Stefan said reluctantly. "We'll find Bonnie and Damon, and maybe they'll come out of this new and improved, and all of this will be worth it."

Elena sighed before taking Stefan's hand to stand up. "I certainly hope so."

XXXX

"Oh god," Bonnie was pacing. She looked older, and there was a baby—and she had stretch marks, something that had apparently not been kind to her body, though she definitely seemed fit.

And she'd realized that she had to breast feed the baby, and that had been insane, but it had been okay. It had felt so natural, which scared her.

She and Damon were apparently in other people's bodies. Bonnie and Damon bodies too—but this Damon was human—something Damon had apparently not noticed because he'd been so distracted when he'd woken up—and they were both older.

"How's that praying working out for you?" Damon bit out. He looked down at his body, and he was in great shape, yeah, but he wasn't exactly—well, he wasn't _him._

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie looked around. "I can't do magic, and you're not a vampire, and I have no idea how to get home. I don't—this shouldn't have happened."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But it did. Where are we? Some alternate universe where nothing makes sense? Because that's what this feels like," he was sitting, staring at the baby.

"I'm afraid to understand it," Bonnie said honestly.

Damon looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"Because all of this—" she waved her hands around. "There must be some sort of reason for it, right? What if we don't want to know why?"

She looked away from him at that, staring at the baby, then realizing the implications of that for the very first time. Some version of Bonnie and Damon had had sex, and had gotten married, had had a baby.

It didn't make any sense though, because logically if Damon weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have been in the present.

Bonnie sighed. There were so many things that didn't add up. She pinched herself again, and was sad to discover for the sixteenth time that she was not dreaming—at least so far as a pinch couldn't drag her right out of it.

"I'm going outside," Bonnie said suddenly.

"No," Damon replied. "Not without this kid, because if it starts to cry, I'm out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she picked up the baby, placing her in a nearby stroller she found in a closet. "I need fresh air."

Damon perked up suddenly at that. "I can breathe."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I think you may have sustained serious brain damage in this alternate reality, even more so than from where we're from." With that she strolled over to the front door, opening it up, and gasping.

Damon walked up behind her. "Wow." It was beautiful. It was his home, what it had been with Stefan before—before everything. Damon felt like someone had bulldozed right over him.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie said, practically whispering, mesmerized by the sight.

Damon smiled slightly. "It is." He watched as Bonnie stepped out with Emma and he looked around.

This Damon definitely knew how to do something right. He realized that the inside of the house itself had been completely changed, but the outside had been restored to its early perfection.

He smiled so broadly, feeling like a child. He walked over to a fountain, sitting down and looking around.

Bonnie hesitated, looking at him. She'd never seen him so happy. So . . . free.

It was weird.

XXXX

Leila sighed. "I do not know where they are, or how they got there—though it seems the Bennett girl's attempt to get in touch with the earth, and with her own feelings was not a good mix with my spell."

Elena's head snapped up from looking down sadly at the table in front of her. "So there was just a bad reaction. Wherever they are has to do with the spells. So—it's somewhere that matters to Bonnie?"

Leila shook her head, and Elena seemed to deflate, causing Stefan to hug her to him in support. "It's much more complicated than that."

"Oh." Elena just leaned against Stefan at that.

"But there is something I can do to help here. I don't know where they are, but I may be able to send you to them."

"Then do it," Elena practically demanded, almost jumping out of her skin with excitement.

"Please," Stefan added.

Leila frowned at Elena, and turned to smile at Stefan. "I shall try. But first, I need to prepare for such a spell. And I shall need something to anchor you here. Something powerful."

Stefan nodded as if he understood what she meant, but Elena just stared in confusion. "I don't get it," she said. "What do you need?"

Stefan turned to her. "I've got it covered. Just, wait here with Leila, I"ll be back soon," he kissed her forehead and disappeared before she could say anything in response.

Elena sighed, slightly annoyed. "I hate it when he does that."

Leila smiled, and Elena tilted her head curiously. "He does have a habit of doing that, doesn't he?" she looked down at her tea, as if she had some sort of secret joke.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "How exactly do you know Stefan, Leila?"

Leila looked up at her. "Oh, that is a story for another day. For now we have things to do," she turned and Elena turned with her, seeing Stefan standing there with a box, a grim look on his face.

"We have much to do," Leila said again. Elena shivered at the intensity in her voice. It sounded rather ominous.


End file.
